


Project Afnac

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Project Afnac [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: There is an infinite amount of universes out there. This is just one of many.In a reality were Todd is Priest's godson and he actually does come down with pararbiltus. He finds a certain kinship with Dirk Gently and when Dirk runs from Blackwing. Todd is right beside him
Relationships: Dirk Gently & Mona Wilder, Dirk Gently & The Rowdy 3, Todd Brotzman & Martin, Todd Brotzman & Osmund Priest, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Project Afnac [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/996084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Project Afnac

**Author's Note:**

> Your all the absolute sweetest. Thank you for the responses. I hope this rewrite was well worth the wait.

Todd Brotzman was an odd child for a lack of better words. A quiet baby he rarely reacted to any loud noises. He tilted his head and that was about it. Then he would stare. Just stare. Staring ahead, never really seeing anything, just staring. Then he would coo to what appeared to be no one.

However, his parents loved him. Todd was a blessing in their life. They had been having a hard time trying to conceive a child and then Todd had happened if you wanted to get technical Todd would be what would be considered an accident. An accident his parents would gladly have again but an accident nonetheless. Yet, he was born prematurely. A good three months too early. The doctors feared he wouldn’t make it. His lungs were too underdeveloped. Just everything was too small. Yet, somehow, against all odds, Todd not only survived he managed to thrive.

Oh, he was by far not as strong as his peers who were giants compared to him. He was, however, stronger than the average premie. Something both his parents were gratefully for. Something they never failed to bring up in their prayers.

Gwenda Brotzman neé Lloyd’s father was the third person, besides the doctor and nurses, to hold Todd and the person Todd opened his eyes up to after he woke up from a nap. The first person he had seen after doctors and nurses.

Light colored eyes blinked up owlishly to his grandfather. Iwan Llyod gave a soft chuckle and in a soft voice started talking to the baby.

“Hello there Todd. I’m your grandfather. You’re a fighter aren’t ya’? Yeah, that’s your mother and grandmother in ya. You’re going to be something amazing. I just know that.”

Gwenda and Alfred Brotzman both smiled at the interaction. The hospital room was rather crowded. With both Alfred and Gwenda’s parents and Alfred’s older sister, Esther.

Esther excused herself a little while later. Muttering something about a headache and soon the rest of the family filtered out leaving the parents alone with their new found child.

Gwenda looked down to her son and smiled softly at him. Todd looks up blinking slightly and he opens his mouth giving a gummy yawn. The door opens and Alfred looks up and he smiles.

“Osmund!” Osmund Priest looks up and smiles widely at Alfred. Alfred Brotzman and Osmund Priest had gone through training together and had remained in touch over the years. So, Priest was well aware of the couples struggle with giving birth. Years before Alfred had asked Priest to be the Godfather to his first child. 

Osmund has been more than happy to say yes and then life happened. The friends had drifted apart and Priest himself had found himself in some dangerous situations. If you wanted him to be logical he would say no and leave the Brotzman family alone.

However, Osmund Priest was a selfish man.

“Hey Al. I was surprised when Esther called me and said Gwenda was in labor. I take it this little guy is Todd?” The couple smile at him and Alfred gently picks his son up. He turns to Osmund and carefully moves forward.

“He’s your godson, hold him Os.” 

“Oh, I’m not sure about that.” Osmund says wearily it wouldn’t do any good if he got attached.

“Nonsense!” And with that Osmund became the eighth person of the Brotzman friends and family to hold little Todd Brotzman.

It just so happens that, in that moment, Todd opens his eyes again and he looks up to Priest and maybe just maybe a little bit of Osmund’s heart thaws. Just a little. 

Years passed and Todd proved to be prone to sickness. Seemingly being attacked by bronchitis every year and strep what felt like every month. He also developed odd behavior for a lack of better words. 

At first, it was blank staring. Looking at a window and never truly seeing. Cooing at what appeared to be nothing and making grabby hand motions. His parents watched on frowning. Eventually that behavior stopped but odd coincidences seemed to follow Todd around. Lights broke and stuff seemingly flew off of shelves but hands down the strangest thing happened when he was five. 

The Brotzman now had a little daughter. A baby girl named Amanda, and they were on vacation in Florida. Both parents were stressed, Amanda seemed to be making up for her brother's quietness in his younger years. So Iwan has offered to take the young boy down to the dock. Both parents had been understandable weary. 

“Tad*, I’m not sure.” 

“Caru*, I’m not going to let my grandson drown. I have experience with kids. It’ll be fine.” 

Gwenda frowned heavily. Logically she knew her father was right, but she was a mother. She was still worried. Even, if the babysitter happened to be her father. She glanced around the room. Her mother and Alice (her mother-in-law) were busy in the kitchen. The only other person open was Arthur. She took a deep, shaky breath. Chiding herself the whole way. This is your family Gwenda get yourself together. 

“Okay. Just, please bring Arthur with you. Todd.” 

Her father cheers slightly and heads over to talk to Arthur. Her son comes trotting down the stairs. He looks very curious, and he had a tight hold of his book. She leans down and smooths the collar of his shirt. Todd tilts his head to the side curious. 

“Listen to me closely Todd. Your grandfathers are taking you down to the docks. I want you to listen to every word they tell you. Okay? Stay away from the edge and don’t fall in.” 

“Of course mama.” 

With that, Arthur, Iwan, and Todd all head down to the docks. Alice and Heini started dinner. With Alfred and Gwenda dealing with Amanda. 

Iwan was a little stressed and Arthur was frantically calling Todd’s name. His daughter was going to kill him!

Iwan hadn’t meant to lose his grandson really. He had just taken his eyes for a second and in that second Todd had wondered of. Okay, he needed to breath. Todd was a smart kid. He would have walked off to find a lifeguard was probably at the station right now.

_ Unless _ , a voice nagged Iwan in the back of his head. He tries to ignore it but it’s already started,  _ he had a seizure _ . What if Todd was submerged in water and drowning now? 

Stop. He needed to stop playing around with worst case scenarios. It was at that moment he heard laughter.

Todd laughter to be exact.

Arthur and Iwan exchanged looks and then they both ran to the sound. They found Todd sitting at the edge of the dock with his hand in the water. 

Arthur moves forward, “Todd we’re on earth have you been?!” Todd looks up his eyes wide and innocent. 

  
  


“Oh, I’m talking to Raffaella, they* get lonely you know?” 

Arthur was the one to question who exactly this Raffaella was. Todd had given him a look. A look that kids give adults when their playing and it makes sense in their head. Adults were just dumb for lack of better words. 

“The water! Well, this water anyway. They have siblings.”

“Todd we’re leaving and uh,” Iwan pauses and eventually decided what he was going to say.

“We aren’t going to tell your mom what happened or we’ll all be in trouble.”

  
  


“Okay. By Raffaella!” 

Amanda and Todd grew close. Todd was the biggest supporter of his baby sister and Amanda was the biggest supporter of her big brother. They were each other’s loudest cheerleaders. 

Todd was entering high school when everything changed, when the family finally lost their peace. It was on the eve of Todd’s fourteenth birthday everything came to head. It would take another two years until the government finally reached out. 

Todd had gone to bed that night and woke up at midnight. Looking down at his leg and seeing barbed wire around his leg. He screamed and his father had come crashing into his room. His father desperately latched himself onto Todd and shouted at him. 

“Todd? Todd! What’s the matter? Todd talk to me! Todd!” 

Todd was too far gone. He didn’t feel his father, and he was alone. The wire was digging into him tighter and seemed to reach up to his shoulders. A panic rose in his chest. He had to fight this! He had to! With that he started struggling under his father’s hold. His father shouted. Amanda and Gwenda both went to see what was going on. Gwenda took one look and shrieked. She immediately pulled Amanda out and proceeded to call 911. 

The following six hours were hell. The family crowded in the hospital's waiting room. Alfred pacing up and down the length of the waiting room. Gwenda praying and Amanda curled up in the seat. The grandparents watched on in terror. Nobody knew exactly what to do. They got news after Esther had left to get them all food. 

“Todd Brotzman’s family?” 

Immediately Alfred crossed over to the doctor. Gwenda gets up and stands behind her husband. Her hand gently rested his shoulder and Amanda stared up to the Doctor. The doctor took a deep breath. Oh, God he hated this part of his job. 

“Todd is going to be okay but I need to ask this. Does any of your family have a history of pararibulitis?” 

“My sister, Esther does. Why?” 

Alfred was the one to answer the doctors question. Gwenda has a hunch of what the doctor was going on about and gasped. Alfred had a hunch but refused to believe it. The doctor sighed yet again. He really, really hated this part of the job. 

“Todd has pararibulitis. I’m so sorry.” 

“You're wrong. You're lying. Todd’s thirteen he can’t have pararibulitis!” Arthur snaps angrily. The doctor had been expecting this. Nobody I’m the family would ever be able to come to terms with the fact a loved one had pararibulitis. 

“Alfred why would the doctor lie?” His wife hissed angrily at him. She’s upset as well but she knows deep down there's nothing they can do other than deal with the symptoms. 

“I don’t know why, Gwen! He has to be! It’s Todd! Todd? Our boy! Who’s thirteen!” 

The doctor watched on sadly as the couple argue amongst themselves. Too many times he had seen him pararibulitis tear apart a family and their bank account. This was hard. Harder than usual. Most pararibulitis victims were in their late teen years, never before had they been this young. Todd was the first. There’s a whisper in the back of his mind that he’s going to have to report this and they're going to find out. Then God knows what they’ll do to the boy. 

For now, he shoves that thought to the back of his mind. He was morally obligated to tell the truth but, Christ he didn’t want to. Not with them . Not with their reputation. 

Amanda watched the entire class conflict play out on his face, and she frowned. Pulling away from her mother. She padded over to the doctor. She tugged on his white coat. He looked down to the little and an almost ingrained sense of belief played out for him. He knelt down to the little girl's height. 

“Is my brother going to be okay. What’s going on? What was that look on your face?” 

Damn, kids were smart. How did one tell a child about them? He could always lie. Lying seemed like his best bet. The parents were still talking, well, arguing. 

“Your brother is going to be fine and what look?” 

“You're lying to me. Mama said lying isn’t nice.” 

“Amanda!” 

Gwenda had heard what her daughter said and was mortified by the attitude. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Rounding over to the doctor. 

“I’m so sorry doctor. Please what’s going to happen to Todd? I’m so sorry about Amanda! I have no clue what got into her! I’m so sorry!” 

Meanwhile, Alfred was torn. Logically he knew he shouldn't condone what Amanda had said. She wouldn’t learn any other way and that would cause issues. She was eight for crying out loud! Yet, a bigger part of him was proud of her for calling the doctor out. Finally, settling on explaining to her why she couldn’t do it and not rewarding, though it was a grudging conclusion. The doctor shook his head. 

“It’s fine Mrs.Brotzman. She’s just confused. This is rather shocking. May I talk with you two and somebody looks after Amanda?” 

“Of course. Do you want to talk to our parents also?” 

“That would be ideal. Nurse Patton can watch Amanda. Patton!” 

A man who looked similar to the doctor quickly rushed over. He frowned and looked to the doctor and to the family. 

“Logan? What’s going on?” 

“This is the Brotzman Family Patton. This is their only other child Amanda. I need to talk to them. May you babysit Amanda?” 

Clarification entered Patton’s eyes, and he quickly nodded his head. Gingerly introducing himself to the family. The family relaxed. Patton had an easy going nature about him and above everything else he seemed trustworthy. Gwenda turned to her daughter and started talking to her. Carefully getting down to her daughter's level she started talking to her. 

“Amanda we’re going to talk about what you said later, okay? Right now the adults are going to talk. We’re going to talk with doctor Logan. Mr. Patton is going to watch you. Behave.” 

Three years passed by too fast. Dirk’s body grew resilient against the medication. The attacks grew more frequent and vivid. His parents were stuck with what to do and the doctors were just as stumped, Never before had a case came up like this. Nevermore had a pararibulitis victim been so young. Rarely had someone fought the “cure”. Absolutely never before had someone came in to regulate the attacks and had an attack immediately after, never before had someone adapted to the illness the way Todd before. Nor had they grown powers because of it. 

Todd Brotzman was certainly an oddity in the scientific community. Everything came to head on Todd’s 16th birthday. 

That day Osmund Priest came back from abroad and Amanda opened the door. She scowls at her brother's godfather. He had always given her bad vibes and she didn’t like him. A part of her was tempted to slam the door in her face but she knew better. So, she let him in (grudgingly).

Priest found himself giving his godson's sister a strained smile. He and Amanda had never gotten along. When he said Martin had died Amanda hadn’t believed a word that came out of his mouth and told him that was a lie and he knew it. Shaking his head he forces himself to be pleasant. 

“Can I talk to your parents?” Before Amanda can respond Todd had wandered down from upstairs he looks up to see his godfather and his face lights up. 

“Uncle Osmund!” Priest smiles wildly at his godson. Todd moves forward and wraps his arms tightly around his godfather. Osmund freezes for a millisecond before returning the hug.

“Hey kid! How are you doing?” Todd pulled away and he laughed a little.

“I’m doing better! Mom and dad said maybe I could head to community college after highschool!” Due to the fact Todd’s illness was a little on the volatile side. His parents had pulled him out of school and started to homeschool him. The first couple years were rough. The family had trouble finding a routine. Eventually the group settled down and had a system in place.

Osmund smiles at his godson and pulls away after a while.

“Can I talk to your parents?”

“Of course,” Todd quickly runs off into the house in search of his parents. 

“Mama! Dad! Uncle Osmund’s here he wants to talk to you.” Osmund’s Lips quirked slightly. Todd was truly such a bright boy. 

_ Then why are you doing this?  _ A small voice whispered in the back of his head. He forced it down.  _ Don’t get attached. Just another job. _

Expect, truly, it wasn’t. No this was something personal it was Martin all over again except, unlike Martin, Todd adored Osmund and worshiped the ground he walked on practically and that bugged him. He decided that morality wasn’t a good look on him. 

Gwenda Brotzman was the first elder Brotzman, Osmund saw after the kids. Her eyes had crows feet around them but they were bright with happiness. She moved over to him and wrapped him tightly in her arms. Osmund finds himself basking in the comfort. She pulls back and smiles again. She calls for her husband.

Alfred steps out of his office and grins widely at Osmund. He stands up and claps the taller man on his back. 

“Osmund! Where have you been?”

“Oh here and there.” Osmund responds vaguely. Thankfully they don’t press.  _ Time to go in for the kill _ .

“I actually need to talk to you,” He pauses and then continues, “It’s about Todd.” Gwenda gasps and Alfred’s face hardens. 

“Let's go into my office. We can talk there. Amanda look out after your brother.” Amanda nods shortly and Todd rolls his eyes. When Amanda had been born he was hoping that he wouldn’t be treated like glass by her and would have a reprieve from the constant hovering. As it stood it only seemed to increase the fact his family treated him like glass. As a matter of fact when his grandmother passed away he wasn’t told anything until somebody brought it up and he asked. It was then they told him and his grandmother had already been dead for a week.

When he asked (no demand) why he wasn’t told sooner. His parents had cited that they didn’t want to upset him at which point he pointed out by not telling him only served to upset him more. It was from on that his parents agreed to no longer keep stuff from him. Oh, they still sugar coated the truth. Todd wasn’t stupid but he was more or less in th know and Todd considred that a small victory.

The adults had wound up talking for three hours. It got to the point that Amanda had busied herself making dinner despite Todd insisting he wanted to do it. He wasn’t allowed in the kitchen without his parents. Which Todd still thought was stupid.

His mother’s crying but she seems almost happy? She pulls Todd close to her chest and starts whispering to him.

“Oh my baby. You’ll be okay?”

“What's going on,” Amanda demands.His father answers after awhile because Gwenda is in no place to answer.

“Todd’s going away for a while. Not too long. Just long enough. Os will watch after him.”

Amanda clenches her jaw and storms off. His mother sniffles. 

“Go pack your bags darling. While we iron out more information.”

That's how Todd finds himself standing outside his house. The childhood stuffed animal clutched firmly in his hands. He may be a teenager but he’d never give Spot up. Gwenda is fluttering about her son. His father hangs slightly in the doorway and Amanda is nowhere to be found. His heart aches a little at this.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” Priest patently smiles and shakes his head.

“Sorry Gwen. No can do. If we want to have a good time. We’ll have to leave ASAP.” His mom nods her head but she’s not happy about it. She pulls back and addresses Priest.

“Take care of my baby. Please Osmund.” Those words would haunt Priest for the next few days and prove to be the soundtrack for the rest of his job. Swallowing the nerves down he addressed Gwenda.

“I will.”  _ Liar _ a voice that sounds suspiciously like his brother hisses to him and Priest forces himself to continue on. He couldn’t afford to get sloopy. Not now.


End file.
